


Sick and Stranded

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [39]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podium Family, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skate!Family for the Win, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, the airport is not the greatest place to get sick y'all, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The airport isn't the greatest place to get sick. Victor and Yuuri do their best to help.





	Sick and Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend's prompt on tumblr and now posted here. Enjoy!

It’s never a good sign when the airport you’re in gets slammed with a horrific snowstorm. Yuuri and Victor shoot each other tired glances and sigh wearily before turning to find seats; they’ve just gotten off a twelve hour flight and aren’t really in the mood to wait for who knows long for the storm to blow over. 

Yuri, who is traveling with them, is surprisingly quiet about this new development. He’d normally be ranting angrily and complaining endlessly right now, but for once, the teenager just huffs and follows the older skaters. Yuuri just chalks it up to exhaustion, because as soon as they sit down and Victor leaves to get them some food, Yuri has sprawled himself across the empty seats with his head in Yuuri’s lap. It’s cute, and Yuuri smiles to himself as he runs his fingers through Yuri’s long hair.

As soon as his hand brushes against Yuri’s forehead, Yuuri realizes that the teenager is burning up with a fever. He’s immediately concerned, but he’s unsure about what to do. He decides to let Yuri keep resting; at least the teenager seems comfortable like this.

Yuri is not having a good day. He hates airports when he’s feeling well, and now, with a unrelenting stomachache, he would rather be anywhere else. He’d felt terrible when he’d boarded the plane in St. Petersburg, but he had thought it was just anxiety about their upcoming match in Canada. But by the time they landed in Colorado, the angry churning in his stomach had only intensified. He’s pretty sure that he’s going to throw up soon, and as the sharp ache in his abdomen makes him tremble in apprehension.

When he feels Yuri shuddering, Yuuri’s concern spikes. “Are you feeling okay, Yuri? You’re running quite the fever.”

Afraid that if he opens his mouth, he’ll puke right then and there, Yuri just shakes his head slightly against Yuuri’s leg. Even that small motion makes him woozy. Yuuri frowns; if Yuri’s admitting that he’s not feeling well, he must be really sick. But he can’t think of anything he can do, so he just continues to stroke Yuri’s hair as the teenager falls into a shallow doze.

Yuri is jolted awake by Victor’s return. He smells the food that the older skater bought them and his stomach gives a sudden, unpleasant lurch. Before he’s even fully conscious, he’s jerking forward over the side of his chair, gagging. He coughs up a worrying amount, barely able to breathe between retches. Sick spills down his front, onto Yuuri’s legs, and all over the airport floor.

When Yuri finally stops vomiting, his cheeks flush with embarrassment and guilt about what just happened. Victor quickly disappears to go fetch the airport staff to clean up the mess, leaving Yuuri to console the horrified teenager. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri chokes out, his green eyes filling with tears. He feels so terrible, and now he’s thrown up all over himself and Yuuri!

“It’s okay, no big deal,” Yuuri says reassuringly, wiping away the tears that have started to trickle down Yuri’s too-pale cheeks. “I’m not mad at you.”

Victor returns with the cleanup crew and some paper towels. He begins dabbing at the dried puke on Yuri’s chin and chest and hands his fiancé a handful to clean himself up with. “I’m sorry that you’re not feeling well,” he says to Yuri. “As soon as we get to Canada, we’ll get you straight to the hotel. No skating until you’re feeling better. In the meantime, why don’t you get some more rest?”

Yuri nods eagerly and curls up again with his head on Yuuri’s lap, sighing in relief when the older skater begins running his hands through his hair again. He feels a little better after throwing up, but this is still going to be an extremely long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
